Will you love a heart like me?
by tita-princes
Summary: Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta de que con Sakura se sentía bien, en calma, cálido y amado, pero como siempre supo, los uchiha estaban malditos, no solo por su apellido o aquellos ojos llenos de poder. Entonces ¿Qué haría Sasuke cuando su antepasado llegue para reclamar lo que le pertenece? "No es a ti a quien ella ama, es mi alma renacida en ti lo que la atrae…siempre ha sido mía"


Pleno invierno, El último de los uchiha vagaba por los desconocidos rumbos de la nada, la nieve caía sin parar y el ventarrón que le acompañaba era casi diabólico, sus piernas enterradas hasta la rodilla en aquella densa blancura, le imploraban por algo de descanso y si era posible, algún lugar caliente donde pernoctar, no tenía idea de la hora en la que estaba y tampoco le importaba mucho, pero sabía que aún había suficiente claridad como para encontrar algún lugar, pronto se vio sorprendido por el color rosa, pétalos, subió la vista todo lo que la tormenta de nieve le permitió; Así fue que pudo vislumbrar un enorme árbol de cerezos, tan lleno de pétalos rosa, que parecía ser plena primavera…era tan excepcional

Y si estaba haciendo mucho frio, por lo que le pareció demasiado extraño que aquel árbol de cerezos se encontrara tan tupido y lleno de Sakuras, es más podía sentir los copos de nieve caer cada vez más rápido sobre su cuerpo, pero aun así se quedó de pie observando ese extraño milagro.

Con parsimonia camino hasta llegar a él, por algo inexplicable sus dedos cosquillearon justo antes de ponerlos sobre el blanco tronco del cerezo, un sonoro suspiro salió de el al poder sentir la calidez que emanaba, ¿acaso era posible que un árbol fuera cálido?...no quizás estaba un poco nostálgico, llevaba más de 4 años en los que viajaba sin cesar, como un ermitaño para poder conocer el mundo, todo lo bueno y lo malo que se había perdido por su implacable búsqueda de venganza.

Estaba cansado, no había parado a tomar un tiempo para sí, pues ya no tenía ni idea a donde ir, en un principio solo caminaba en línea recta, pasando por pequeños pueblos y espesos bosques, yendo de aquí para allá, descubriendo nuevos poblados y caminos; Si había regresado a Konoha, solo para dar algunos informes o para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Se sentó bajo aquel imponente y extraño árbol, cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos…estaba tan lejos, de hecho ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero extrañamente se sentía tranquilo, aquel árbol le había regresado el calor que necesitaba su cuerpo, con apatía busco en su mochila algo para engullir…y como era de esperar no había nada, patético, él que se jactaba de planear absolutamente todo, no tomo en cuenta sus reservas de alimentos, echo un rápido repaso a su alrededor para ver si localizaba algún animal digno de morir para alimentarse de él.

Nada solo había nieve, maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso?, bueno ya no importaba, ser un ninja también representaba disciplina, soportar algunas horas de hambre no lo matarían, ni siquiera el molesto sonido de su estómago rugiendo.

En ese momento recordó su ultima cena de ramen con Naruto…debió pedir otro plato, pero como siempre, se sintió incomodo bajo la mirada de otros aldeanos, muchos le temían, otros le admiraban, pero aún no se acostumbraba a esas personas; Pero Naruto solo decía "Tranquilo teme, esta es tu aldea" y ponía su sonrisa característica, era totalmente diferente con sakura…

 **Flashback**

Luego de dar detalles sobre su última excursión pensó en partir nuevamente antes de que la noche callera, no noto cuando las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a llenar toda la aldea, no tenía ganas de mojarse, pues había pasado varios días en cama luego de un fuerte resfriado, así que frente a la entrada del castillo del Hokage se dispuso a esperar a que cesara el aguacero

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Con un poco de esfuerzo evito saltar ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, había tratado de ocultar su presencia como siempre lo hacía, pero al parecer las casualidades eran algo cotidiano en Konoha -¿Llegaste hoy? – ante la pregunta se vio obligado a girar sus pies para encontrarse con la kunoichi de cabellos rosa, asintió con la cabeza y fue correspondido con una sonrisa

-La tormenta no cesara...-Escucho decir a la pelirosa, luego de algunos minutos en silencio, le vio de reojo y estuvo tentado a bufar, la pelirosa llevaba su acostumbrada ropa ninja, de camisa roja, falda blanca y shorts negros, de seguro estaba sintiendo mucho frio, pues la piel se le había erizado y sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, ¿o era otro el motivo? -¿Tienes hambre? – se sintió algo enojado al verse descubierto por la chica, que se había girado para verlo a los ojos.

-Si – Contesto con sinceridad, ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin probar bocado?, ¿2 o quizás 3?, daba igual no se podía dar el lujo de comer cada que quería, debía ahorrar la miseria de dinero que tenía, pues sus misiones no estaban siendo financiadas por konoha o alguna otra aldea, él se había negado alegando que su deber era retribuir todo lo que había perjudicado en su aldea.

-Te invito la cena…- Y si, la pelirosa estaba temblando y no solo por el clima, se había atrevido a invitar a Sasuke, luego de 2 años sin verle, 2 años de espera después de aquella despedida con promesa de retorno, pero el repentino semblante tenso en el rostro del pelinegro le hiso repensar en su proposición, aquel ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados se lo decían –Pero si no puedes, yo lo entiendo –

-Está bien – Su varonil voz lleno el espacio por completo, podrán decir que estaba loca, pero ella escucho campanas sonar en su cabeza, ¿acaso Sasuke había dicho que si?, incrédula busco los ojos negros del joven, quien resignado se había dejado vencer, se supone que él le había prometido verla al volver, pero ¿para qué?, eso ni él lo sabía, lo que quiso en ese momento era que ella se quedara tranquila y no volviera a buscarlo por todo el planeta, porque él había decidido que volvería luego de sentirse merecedor de llamarse un ninja de konoha, pero ¿para qué iba a volver? Y aún más importante…. ¿que tenía que ver sakura en todo eso?

No, cuando acepto cenar con ella, no se imaginó que irían a la casa de sakura, pensó más bien en Ichiraku o algún otro restaurant del lugar, pero ella le había guiado casi sin darse cuenta, las calles vacías gracias a la lluvia les daban la libertad para no sentirse apenados por ello, ¿Qué dirían los aldeanos si veían a Sakura Haruno, la doctora Sakura Haruno, entrar a su casa por la noche con el traidor Sasuke Uchiha…no quería ni pensarlo.

Por eso titubeo durante algunos minutos al verse frente a aquel departamento, más bien, frente a la puerta abierta del departamento, ella había entrado como si nada, peor para él, para el ese lugar era una dimensión desconocida, una a la que sabía perfectamente que no se le estaba permitido entrar, entonces…¿Por qué sus piernas hormigueaban?

Nunca había estado en su casa, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por todo el lugar; Noto que Sakura era bastante ordenada, todo estaba muy limpio y en su lugar, todo menos un montón de libros y pergaminos sin sellos que estaban abultados a un lado del salón, para su sorpresa nada era rosa, de hecho el tono blanco de las paredes era muy agradable, los pocos muebles del lugar eran de pino oscuro y las cortinas de color índigo daban una especie de sentido hogareño al lugar

No se movió ni un centímetro luego de entrar al lugar y eso sakura lo noto, Sasuke era demasiado educado como para tomar confianza rápidamente, no como Naruto que entraba y salía de ese logar como su fuera el dueño de la casa.

-Por favor toma asiento Sasuke-kun, traeré algo de té – Le sonrió ampliamente dejando al aturdido chico sin más opción que acercarse al asiento más próximo y dejarse caer con pesadez, le parecía un error el que estuviera ahí…sabía que sakura le había perdonado, la pelirosa tenía un enorme corazón, pero él se sentía indigno de su amabilidad, solo había aceptado su invitación porque juro volver a construir buenos lazos de amistad, se lo había prometido a Itachi, además le debía demasiado a Naruto y a Sakura.

Incomodo desabrocho su poncho y lo dejo sobre sus piernas, se dedicó a escuchar como las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra la ventada panorámica, intentando desviar su nerviosismo.

-Disculpa la tardanza Sasuke-kun – aun no lo podía entender, ¿Por qué ella seguía siendo tan dulce?, ¿Por qué después de que le había hecho tanto daño? En silencio se dedicó a observarle mientras preparaba el té, sus movimientos eran agiles y elegantes…le recordó a una geisha, siempre supo que sakura había sido criada para ser una buena esposa, por eso debía conocer a la perfección la ceremonia del té; pero era una ninja y una muy hábil debía aceptar…de no ser por ella tanto el cómo Naruto habrían muerto desangrados.

-Listo solo debemos dejar que florezca – La pelirosa se sentó recta sobre sus piernas con los ojos fijos en la transparente taza de té frente a ella, Sasuke extrañado por su actitud contempló más atención al líquido dentro del cristal, un capullo en el comenzaba a desplegarse mansamente, dejando conocer los violáceos pétalos de una flor totalmente desconocida para el azabache.

-Se llama Ichiku-ne – dijo luego de unos segundos la pelirosa, al notar como Sasuke miraba con extrañeza a la flor, respondiendo la pregunta que Sasuke nunca pronuncio, porque aun después de tantos años, solo ella podía comunicarse con él, solo con miradas, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos, sakura tuvo que ocultar el sonrojo que amenazaba por llenarle el rostro, tomando algo de coraje continuo – Es muy rara, fue un obsequio de una paciente, se dice que tiene poderes curativos – eso no le gusto al azabache, por lo que su acostumbrado ceño fruncido se intensifico, ella no debía gastar obsequios tan valiosos en él, no lo merecía.

-No te preocupes, ya los estudie y solo sirven para evitar resfriados – Su dulce y cálida voz lleno el lugar, pues había elevado su tono al ver la expresión en el rostro del azabache – y como no tuvimos otra opción más que caminar sobre la lluvia, pensé que sería una buena idea usarla ahora - Pero aun y con esa explicación Sasuke se sentía fuera de lugar, había apartado su vista de los ojos de la pelirosa y fulminaba con la mirada aquel liquido lila que ahora llenaba la taza de cristal.

-Lástima que una vez abierta la flor muere – Sakura suspiro ampliamente, tenía un plan en mente- Sería un desperdicio no beber él te – y su plan salió a la perfección, Sasuke no dejaría que se desperdiciara, con un nudo en la garganta bebió de aquel delicioso líquido y se sintió un miserable, porque lo estaba disfrutando, cada partícula de su frio ser se sentía aliviada con tan solo sentir el sabor y la calidez del té.

Sakura le imito sonriente, estaba feliz de pasar un tiempo "normal" con Sasuke, sin que ninguno intentara asesinar al otro, en silencio terminaron de tomarlo y no era incomodo, sakura disfrutaba de la sola presencia de Sasuke y el…bueno él se estaba torturando internamente.

Y ese mismo silencio reinó durante la cena, solo interrumpido por los bruscos sonidos de la tormenta, pero dentro de esa casa, la paz reinaba, todo era cálido y reconfortante, las pequeñas y distraídas miradas que se daban no incomodaban a ninguno de los dos, sentados uno frente al otro degustaban aquel estofado con tranquilidad y algo surgió en ellos, un lazo mucho más fuerte que el antiguo

 **End Flashback**

Después de aquello, esas cenas se repitieron, de hecho Sasuke iba a konoha y en algunas ocasiones solo se encontraba con ella, sin avisar de su presencia a Kakashi o Naruto, se aparecía en la puerta de su casa y ella salía a recibirle con una sonrisa en el rostro y su familiar "Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun", disfrutaba de la calidez de su hogar y su sonrisa, de hecho había comenzado a ampliar su repertorio de oraciones, como decía sakura, ya contestaba los buenos días y ¡hasta hacia comentarios sobre la cena!

Quizá por eso se sentía así…estaba hambriento, con un frio que calaba hasta sus huesos y muy lejos de konoha, así que debía aceptar que lo primero que llego a su mente al ver aquel cerezo en el que reposaba, era ella, era rosa, cálido y con una belleza anormal; Una línea curva apareció en sus labios, lentamente se levantó del suelo y dio un último vistazo al árbol.

-Es hora de regresar a Konoha -


End file.
